Rivals to Allies
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: He was a Pooka, she was a Lokcore. He, Spring, she, Autumn. He was the Guardian of Hope, and she was the Guardian of Tricks. Bunnymund never truly got along with Roux, they had only worked together once, which ended with a rule between them. Only until a threat worst than Pitch that forces Easter and Halloween to work together. It all started when Jack Frost found Fallo Autumn.
1. Roux

I only own the OCS! Everything else belongs to DreamWorks folks! This is about 2 years after Pitch is defeated.

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Bunnymund had to admit, Jack Frost actually looked like a behaved school boy compared to what he was going through at this moment. The Pooka darted through the woods, trying to run away from what was chasing him. No, it wasn't any "fun" chasing, it was predator and prey chasing.

Ok, sure he was immortal, but it doesn't help when the main predator is also immortal. Thank the Man in the Moon only one of them was immortal. Thank him more than only one of the species were immortal.

Bunnymund hopped over a log and looked quickly for an escape place, just long enough for him to take a hole back to the Warren. He saw an easily climbable tree and hopped right up it, trying his best to hide in the autumn leaves. Below him, a 5 to 6 ft. vixen stopped and looked around. The Pooka took a moment to finally see her markings against the background.

Almost everything about her screamed autumn. Her fur was a darken red, the markings that was like a necklace but from a bird's eye view looked liked a diamond was a harvest orange, and the markings on her legs looked like yellow leaves, red apples, all within the lines of pumpkin orange waves. Around her waist was a plain bright reddish belt with pouches as one ear had a brown leaf as an earring. Her black ears were tipped with bright orange, and her tail went from the red fur, to white, to black, to pumpkin orange, to harvest orange, to pumpkin orange, then back to black. The only thing that didn't seem quite Autumnish was the blue markings on her shoulder and tails, and her blue eyes. But the blue markings were Japanese symbols for autumn, and really made her eyes show-off more. She had no white belly, but she did have a white muzzle, legs, and arms.

Bunnymund's bright green eyes studied her movements, hoping that she wouldn't think of looking for the Pooka in the tree. Quickly, while the tall vixen wasn't looking, he quickly summoned a hole and jumped in it, holding the ingredients in his paws tightly. He closed the hole opening just as quick before his predator could jump in.

"See ya next time I need ingredients, Little Red!" he said, even though he hoped he would never EVER have to go to any autumn seasons of the world for a long time for dry leaves for more dye.

…

Jack Frost moved closer to a town in Ireland, the winter weather following him. It was the end of autumn, a.k.a fall, here and Jack smiled. He honestly loved his job as a winter sprite. After coating area with snow, he focused on making patterns on the nearby lake. He skated a bit here, made leaf patterns there, making the lake his drawing board before finally bumping into a snow bank. The teen immortal laughed before noticing something odd. There were some orange leaves, along with a hand poking out of the snow… with yellow skin. Jack Frost froze (no pun intended) at that few several minutes. Had he just frozen some sort of sprite on his way here? Leaning forward, he brushed the snow off of the owner of the hand before seeing a boy with yellow skin, orange leaves for hair, red capris, and a brown t-shirt holding a bright red bouncy ball in the one hand that was clutched to his chest. Judging by the boy's size and face, he couldn't be more than 9 to 10 years old. Jack Frost at first didn't know how to react to this.

…

Tooth flew into North's workshop as quick as she could, some of her minions following her.

"Ok, ok! I'm here! What's happened?" she said, seeing North, Jack Frost, Sandman, and Bunnymund there as well.

"Frostbite here froze one of the autumn sprites," the Pooka said, crossing his arms before looking at the winter sprite. Jack looked at Bunnymund with narrowed blue eyes.

"I didn't know I froze him, ok! I didn't even know he was there!"

North sighed as Tooth flew in between the two. "Look, there's no time to argue right now. Where's the before boy?" she asked.

"He's right in zhe infirmary. We got blankets around him after frost melt off," North said, leading the way to the door with a red cross on it. Everyone entered in and the tooth fairy gasped.

"Oh dear."

Sandman had a question mark above his head, clearly asking who he was. Bunnymund just crossed his arms, as Jack sat in a chair, his place face looking down. Tooth flew above the sleeping fall sprite and looked at him closely. "I do not zhink zhat autumn leaders are going to be happy," North said, rubbing the back of his next. Jack looked up at him, confusion planted on his face.

"Who are the autumn leaders?"

"Well, there's actually three, each one looks out for each other. Zhey are zhe Halloween Guardians. Zhere is zhe Guardian of Treats, zhe Guardian of Stories, and zhe Guardian of Tricks, who Bunny here does not like," North said, going over and feeling the sleeping sprite's forehead. "Zhis one is zhe Guardian of Treats, Fallo Autumn. His job is to help the leaves fall into zhose piles little kids love to jump in."

Jack's expression wasn't exactly clear.

"Ok, so one, I froze another Guardian, and two… why does Kangaroo here not like the Guardian of tricks?"

Bunnymund growled a bit before everyone heard some of the yetis yell out. Footsteps were heard going down the hall towards the room before they stopped. "North, I think the other two are here, mate," the Pokka said as Sandman looked outside the room.

"Come on in you two! We are still trying to warm Fallo up!"

Jack nearly yelled and fell off his chair as he saw a headless man walk into the doorway. Sandman held out his hand, letting the other Guardian shake it. Tooth placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and tried to calm him down. "Jack Frost, this is Scribblebrickle the Headless, Guardian of Stories. And… Roux, you're not coming in? Oh, wait, that's right," she said, still hovering in the air.

Bunnymund went into the corner, away from the doorway before a 5-6 ft. vixen walked in. She smiled and hand out her paw for Jack to shake. "Name's Roux, Guardian of ye Tricks, mate. Sorry if Scribble here doesn't say anything, headless he is you know. Good thing he can see without eyes thanks to the head boss," she said her accent a mix between Scottish and Australian. Jack shook her hand before going back to just staring at her.

"What are you suppose to be, some kind of hybrid of a Dingo and a kangaroo?" he asked, not helping but test his humor on her. Roux laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Nay! I'm a Lokcore, silly!"

Jack just stared at her.

"I'll explain it to ya later, mate."

Roux looked over at Fallo in and bed and sat on it, next to the younger Guardian. The sprite groaned and opened his eyes to reveal their reddish brown color. Fallo smiled weakly as Scribble stood by the two. Jack noticed Bunnymund walking out of the room and staying in the control room.

"Are ye ok, mate?" Roux said, checking Fallo's temperature. The youngster nodded a bit before seeing Jack Frost. Jack suddenly felt a pain of guilt. The sprite couldn't have been older than him.

"He's got a bit of a cold, sadly, but I'm sure he'll do fine," Tooth said, smiling a tiny bit. Sandy handed Fallo some chocolate, which made Jack confused.

"Wait, if Fallo's sick, how come he gets candy?"

"You forget, he is Guardian of Treats. He eats treats, better he feels. He doesn't get sick of the treats for some reason. Except with cookie dough. I don't know why, but it's always only cookie dough," North said before eating some cookie dough himself.

"Because it isn't Halloween candy," Roux said, sending a small glare to the door way. Fallo ate the chocolate Sandy gave him before his yellow skin became a more golden leaf color. Jack got up and stood by the bed.

"So um… how come I've never heard of you guys? Well, actually I've heard of the Headless Horseman here, but… um… why not you two?" he asked, holding his staff.

"You know that little boy that you always see that's under a sheet in a ghost costume, and always gets the most candy? Fallo said, speaking for the first time. "That's me. Kids tend to laugh at me cause of… my difference."

"Kids think I'm a black cat and really, none really know my name," Roux said, her blue eyes directly at the door now. Tooth shook Roux's shoulder for a moment, obviously knowing what the Lokcore was thinking.

"Bunny didn't do anything to Fallo, Roux. Can't you two get along for once?" she asked. Jack then remembered something. "So what's a Lokcore?"

"Well, ye're looking at one, mate. Males are usually brown of course."

"Oh. So, why doesn't the Easter Kangaroo like you?"

Roux laughed at that and rubbed Jack's white snow hair. "Perfect! You have my humor, Froster! I usually call him Kangamundroo, though. You should try it, he does a little angry dance and his expression is just priceless, mate!" she said, laughing at all of this. Scribblebrickle crossed his arms and Fallo put up a smile. Tooth sighed at this. Jack smiled though. He was really liking the Guardian of Tricks. He even heard North chuckling softly.

"Call it natural instinct though, on why he doesn't like me most of all. He's Hope, I'm Tricks, he is in charge of eggs, I'm in charge of the tricks that excite kids on Halloween, he's bunny, I'm fox, he's remembered by the kids and I'm…" Roux went quiet then, her black and orange ears lowering. Jack saw Fallo's smile fade a bit. "You know, let's just leave it at that, mate. It's natural."

Scribblebrickle turned towards North and did a few hand movements in the air. North nodded and stood up. "He will be staying here until his temperature gets back. Knowing autumn sprites, he will be here for three days. Slow healing rate."

…

Jack followed after Roux and tapped her on the shoulder. The Lokcore looked at him, one of her ears perked. "What is it?"

"Can I see where you stay during most of the year?"

Roux seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "I have rules myself though, so don't try breaking 'em," she said, even though she had a smirk on her face. Jack laughed before seeing Roux sweep her tail across the air, making a portal. "Children first."

The winter teenager jumped through it before looking in awe around him. The trees were dark brown; some had dead bark already peeling off. All the leaves were still on the branches, but they were golden , orange, bright red, dark red, brownish red, reddish brown, light brown, and any other autumn color and shade you could think of. There were leaves of the same color on the ground, pumpkins growing here and there, some fallen apples, and plenty of corn. In the distance, Jack Frost saw a tree door on the side of a hill.

Roux climbed through the portal and closed it, smiling at Jack's expression. It took awhile before Jack noticed some foxes of different colors and walking leaves.

"Those are leavtels, the walking leaves, and the foxes are also my minions. They're my only insight of Bunnymund's work and summer's their vacation. White foxes are my insight of your work, Jack, when it's too cold for meself," Roux explained, walking by, touching the bark of some trees. Jack followed her, looking in awe.

"You can't see spring?"

"Not allowed to. And my foxes can't even get into the Warren. I can't even summon a portal to Bunnymund's place," she said, disappointment in her voice. "Wish I could. So many pranks I could do on that Pooka, chase him just like every time he goes into the autumn season for new ingredients for dye." Jack turned towards her at that last part.

"Chase him?"

"Aye. Remember when I said he's bunny, I'm fox?"

"Yeah."

"Think about it, and you'll understand it better, mate."

Jack stood for a moment before he finally understood it. Foxes hunted rabbits and bunnies. "But isn't he immortal, along with you." Roux stopped for a moment, frowning a bit at the door in the hill. "Yes."

Roux opening the tree door, revealing a cottage-looking burrow inside. "So, you've ever been there? Kangamundroo's Warren?" she asked, touching the icy path Jack was leaving with her foot, changing it to a path of autumn leaves.

"Yeah, it's a complete opposite of this. Everything's green, minions are walking eggs, no mini-bunnies of him, tons of spring flowers, lots of egg statues, and a bunch of dye ponds were his eggs get dyed. He puts the dye in it of course," the immortal teen said, looking at a moving picture of fallings leaves changing colors. Roux sighed and touched the picture frame, changing it from decorated with golden leaves to red leaves.

"So it's basically perfect?"

"Not quite. I think it has too many eggs."

Roux laughed and gave Jack a noogie. Jack smiled and looked around the burrow again. There was snow falling from the ceiling, which looked very much like trees in winter. Jack looked at Roux before the Lokcore gave a reassuring smile.

"It's how I know what season it is when it's not autumn else where, mate. Had help from some of the other Guardians of course."

Jack looked around again, noticing the leaf decorations, the dark brown branches in most of the woods, and the bark rugs. He walked around, finding it a perfect autumn theme.

"Sorry if it's not much and there are too many leaves. It's a bad habit. Fallo's in charge of making the leaves fall, I'm in charge of the leaves changing color," Roux said, standing beside him, smiling at her home.

"What about Scribblebrickle?"

"He just keeps the stories kids hear safe. He helps Pitch in the fear and nightmare business, but he actually takes those dreams, makes them into stories," she said, walking around now. Jack stared at her for a moment before looking around again.

"You have a nice burrow."

"Thank, mate."

He noticed in the corner of the kitchen a small picture that had five Lokcores in it. Two were adults, one orange female the other a brown male. The other five had to be kids, one brown boy, an orange girl, and a red girl with the same markings at Roux. Actually, the reddish furred girl looked exactly like a kid version of Roux, from the ruffled fur on the forehead to the autumn markings.

"See ye found me family portrait."

Jack looked out to see Roux standing behind him, her eyes fixed on the window nearby. Jack looked back it, smiling a bit before noticing something. "You don't quite look…"

"The same? Aye, female Lokcores … we are usually orange. No idea why I was born this red, or even with these markings before I found out I was made into a Guardian, made immortal, outcasted by the kids who always grew older. I think only my father truly thought I wasn't a freak, that I was special, like this for a reason. He was right. I just wished he lived long enough to see," Roux said, decorating the window still with small pinecones. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"I agree with him, Roo."

"Roux."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said Roo. My name it is Roux."

"What's the difference?"

"Roux is pronounced like roo, but it is spelled R-O-U-X. Don't ask me why, it just is, mate."

…

Bunnymund walked through the Warren before touching a tree. Unlike Roux, he **could **see her area, the Furan; just not enter it without her permission. This would never happen. Just like he made sure that none of her fox or leaflets entered his warren without permission from himself. The tree showed a small insight of the Furan, showing Jack in Roux's home, looking at a family portrait.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes. "Now what's he's doing there?" He saw Jack look towards the ceiling and touch a falling leaf, turning it into an icy imprint. The Pooka soon saw Roux walk towards him and smile at Jack's work before seeing her touch the leaf, turning it into leaf dust.

"So, Jack, what else is in that Warren Kangamundroo lives in?" he heard the Lokcore say as she decorated the walls with orange and gold leaves.

"A giant bowl he puts chocolate in, why?"

Bunnymund felt uncomfortable at Roux's smile.

"Hmm…. Wonder what would happen if the chocolate was all gone… you think it would come off of his fur, mate?" she asked as Jack turning a small part of the decorated wall with frosted leaves.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, not liking Jack's smile either.

"Guess that since you're not aloud in there…"

"Bingo!"

"When?"

"Hopefully at night, when the kangaroo isn't watching."

"I think I know how to get you in as well."

The Pooka growled and closed the insight, planning to make sure they didn't carry out the prank. Right now, Bunnymund wished that his two rivals never meant.

…

Jack Frost made the portal to the Warren, and then froze it and the boundaries that prevented Roux from entering. The Lokcore smashed through the boundary, and climbed through. Together, the two pranksters went quietly towards the giant bowl of chocolate. Jack made a frozen ladder to the top, and Roux climbed it with a pot on hand. The Lokcore scooped up enough chocolate in the pot and climbed down the ladder carefully, unaware of the Pooka figure watching them from the bushes. She handed it to Jack, smiling as the two walked towards Bunnymund's cottage.

Bunnymund watched the two carefully with his bright green eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to stop them… and have some revenge of the Blizzard of '68. Seeing the perfect moment, he jumped forward, aiming at Jack.

The teen gasped and fell backwards, spilling the pot of chocolate on his blue hoodie, snow white hair, and on Roux's fur. Due to this, Bunnymund's aimed kick ended up kicking Roux, causing the Lokcore falling into one of the dye ponds. Jack Frost looked up from eh ground before looking at where Roux fell then to Bunnymund's shocked expression. "What was that for!?" Bunnymund didn't pay attention to the teen as he looked in horror at where Roux fell. The dye was meant for egg's hard shells, and he made it so that if it got on skin, it could wash off, but he had no idea what happened if it got onto fur. Never or less, a magical creature's fur.

Jack noticed that Roux didn't resurface and stood up quickly. "Why hasn't she-?"

He was interrupted by a feminine gasped, the reddish Lokcore gasping for air from the dye water. The Easter Bunny and the Winter Bringer quickly grabbed her hands as pulled her out. She was shaking, her white markings now replaced with purple flowers, her reddish fur replaced with blue and green spring markings all over, her blue markings now lime green, her orange markings now blue lines with pink ovals, her yellow leaf-looking markings replaced with blue, and bright red markings replaced with purple with blue stripes. The only thing that remained the same was her black markings. Jack and Bunnymund were shocked at what they saw. Roux saw their expressions and looked concern.

"Why are ya staring at me like that?"

"Um….. Depends, do you **really** want to know, Rouxy Roo?" Jack said, biting his lower lip. Roux looked scared for a moment before looking at her fur… and screamed.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, Little Red!" Bunnymund said, trying to calm the female autumn Guardian. Roux glared at him, her ruffled fur on her forehead flopping wetly between her eyes, and slapped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU RUINED MY FUR! YOU RUINED MY AUTUMN REPRESENTION!" she yelled, gripping her hands around the Pooka's throat. Bunnymund pried her hands off of him before looking at her and Jack.

"What do you mean, **I** did this to ya, mate! I wasn't the one trying to make a stupid and pointless prank!" he yelled back.

Jack Frost never looked so scared.

…

Bunnymund had an ice pack on where Roux had slapped him as he sat in front of the fire in North's work place. Roux was in a room where Tooth was the only one the Lokcore had let in. Jack sat in a corner in a wooden chair, his legs buried in his chest. Sandy and North didn't quite know how to react to this.

The Russian soon was the first of the men and boy to speak.

"So, who vants to explain zhis?

* * *

Me: *is looking at Bunnymund* Sheesh, did she slap you that hard?

Bunnymund: Don't, just don't, mate.

Me: Well… it could have been worse. You could have been mortal.

Bunnymund: Don't make me wish that.

Me: please review everyone!


	2. Two Rivals bonded Together

I only own the OCS!

For those who are wondering why Roux's race is based on foxes instead of cats, well… am I'm really the only who thinks that black cats for Halloween is a bit… what's the word… really trite?

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

North face palmed his face at Bunnymund's and Roux's explanations once Tooth had manage to find the right shampoo and water to get the dye in Roux's fur out. Jack still sat in the corner, still having his knee against his chest and not saying anything. North didn't exactly blame him. Fallo, who had became a Guardian before Jack (the autumn sprite just died at a younger age), had also gotten scared during the Easter Bunny's and the Autumn Bringer's fights with each other.

In speaking of which, the other boy was sitting next to Jack. While the older Guardians were discussing, Fallo was bouncy his red rubber ball as he sat in a chair next to Jack.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. They're rarely ever near each other to have their little 'fights' with each other," he said, smiling shyly at Jack. The winter bringer looked at him for a moment and sat in his chair normally.

"How long do they last?"

"About two to three hours if no one interrupts them."

"What happens after that?"

"I don't know. Bunnymund usually loses though."

"To a girl?"

"Don't judge Roux too soon. Trust me; I've been here longer than you, Jack. I know that she isn't just a jokester like ya. She can be just as stubborn as Easter Bunny there," Fallo said, looking at the other guardians. "Personally, I think that if it wasn't that she's a predator, and is a trickster, and he's her kind's prey and the Guardian of Hope, I would say they would make a good match." Jack laughed at Fallo's statement.

"I doubt that even Cupid or the Valentine twins have any sense to shoot an arrow at them!" he said, laughing at the thought of it. The two boys looked up at the sound of Bunnymund stomping out of the door and Roux opening a portal to the Furan. Fallo got up and followed the Lokcore into the portal. Jack walked up to the other guardians and looked at each of them. "So, what's the decision?" he asked, already knowing by Tooth's and Sandman's expression that there was now a new rule between Roux and Bunnymund.

"Zhey are now not allowed to be in zhe same room vith each other, not to come anyvhere near each other unless need-be, and need to stay five feet from each other," North said, his eyes still closed. Jack nodded before Tooth spoke up.

"And you're not allowed to join in her pranks."

"OH COME ON!"

…

10 months later…

Jack Frost looked was coating Southern Japan in snow as Fallo made the leaves in front of him fall. The two stopped at a river, turning to look at their handy work before noticing something. The leaves were back, and green as they can be, and the snow was gone, puddle damping the ground.

Fallo tried to make the leaves fall again, only to have new, fully grown green leaves put in their place seconds later. Jack tried to make it snow, only to have it rain heavily on the two boys. The winter sprite looked the autumn one, blue eyes looking at dark red. Both stared back at the summer scene in confusion.

"Jack, why isn't it..?"

"I don't know. Didn't Roux have the leave change…?"

"Yeah, she did. Shouldn't it be then...?"

"It should. Do you think that someone playing a tri-?"

"No, not since the blizzard you made in '68. Everyone knows better than that. Should we tell the others?"

"Probably."

"Are we going to do that first?"

"Most likely not. Should we see who's doing it?"

"Yeah, we should," Fallo finally said, only to have a giant shadow cast over them. Both the sprites looked up, to see something that would even scare Napoleon into living back with his parents.

…

"You saw what!?" North and Tooth yelled at the same times, a deepened expression on their faces that was mixed with confusion, fear, worry, and shock.

"I'm telling you for the tenth time! Fallo and I saw a dragon that had to be ten miles long, had green arms, head, and neck, blue and yellow hair on it's back, golden horns that looked like deer antlers, crocodile teeth, bright orange sales, an emerald tail, and pale yellow green eagle feet that kept turn the work Fallo and I did into a summer scenery, took my staff and Fallo's bouncy ball that makes the leaves fall, broke them, threw the remains on the ground, and then said that summer would rule the world!" Jack said, breathless and panting before sitting down in a chair. Fallo was in a chair next to him, crying over the remains of the red bouncy ball that had once helped him make the leaves fall. Sandy's jaw was always dropped to the floor, as it had for the tenth time, and sat down in a chair also. North had already sent the signal to the other guardians, and everyone had been waiting for them to come now.

It must have been 10 minutes at the least, but it seemed like an hour before the first of them came. It was Cupid, who resembled a young man with long blond hair, bright green eyes, and had a long red bow and a whole bunch of arrows on his back in a heart covered pouch, a red shirt, and dark purple jeans. Behind him were his children, Valen, a red-headed boy with a purple heart on his right cheek and who had bright blue eyes, and wore a purple shirt and blue jeans, and Valen's twin sister Tine, a girl with long pink hair, dark green eyes, and a long soft petal pink robe-like dress. Each of the Valentine twins had similar bows and arrows like their father (there was rumor that a mortal woman was the twins' mother).

Next was Roux and Scribblebrickle. Scribblebrickle bowed to everyone while Roux ran over to Jack and Fallo and held them close to her. Fallo cried into the Lokcore's fur as Jack just hugged back, happy to see Roux again, but to shocked by what he and Fallo saw to smile.

The next guardians to come were Pitch and the Man in the Moon, or MiM. Everyone looked at the Nightmare King; even though they knew that he was "living" with MiM so that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

And at but not least, E. Aster Bunnymund himself came. Just the look on the Pooka's face at the sight of Roux said it all. "Did she do something?" was the first thing that he asked. Everyone found it good that Roux chosen to ignore Bunnymund's question, has one of her ears did perk up as she kept the younger two Guardians close to her. North held his hand up and walked around, getting a good look at everyone.

"No, Roux did not do anyzhing vrong, Bunny. But, we now know for sure who is causing zhe trouble zhis times," he said, giving a hard look around. Tooth flew and tapped Roux on the shoulder, signaling to the Lokcore that she needed to listen.

Tine, who, along with her twin brother, seemed to be at the age of a teenager like Jack, looked around. "Where Summor? Isn't he supposes to come here too?" she asked, having a thick Greek Athens Accent. North sighed and turned to Jack and Fallo.

"Summor vas zhe dragon you two saw. And since he is not here, we now know, he is planning to make summer the only season of the world," he said, his eyes narrowed at the globe. "This is a threat to us all. If Summer is the only season…"

"Jack Frost may melt like the snow, Easter Bunny would have melted chocolate eggs to give out on Easter, Fallo would have a forever fever, and Roux would be powerless because no one would be out in a hot summer's night on Halloween, it would take who knows how long for the kids to actually go to sleep, so that's less power for Sandy and Pitch, Tooth would be exhausted due to the heat of the night, you would have trouble with your yetis and reindeer with no snow and have a bad overheating for you guys in the North Pole, and the twins and I may be lucky if there was anyone in the heat of the day to shoot those love arrows into," Cupid said, who, unlike his daughter, didn't have a Greek accent at all. Bunnymund's bright green eyes caught Tooth and Roux holding Jack and Fallo close to both of them.

MiM looked at Cupid and then to Tooth, sandy, Pitch, and North. "North, Tooth, Cupid, Pitch, Sandy, I want to talk to you in one of the back room. Bunny, Roux, keep an eye on the young ones here."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious! Dad!" Valen said, looking at his father. Cupid put his hand up, signaling his son to be quiet. "MiM is our main leader when he's here, son. If he says for Bunny and Roux to keep an eye on you, your sister, and the boys, you listen to him." Valen looked away, his bright blue eyes closed, but clearly not pleased with this. Bunny crossed his arms, and kept well away from Roux, who kept Jack and Fallo in her arms. The twins sat near Bunnymund while Jack and Fallo stayed in Roux's arms.

It was all too clear to see which side they were on.

After much silence, expect for Fallo's small crying, Tine soon spoke up. "So... Why are you and Roux not having a go at each other?"

"New rule between us, mate."

"Ok, what did SHE do this time," Valen said, only to get a glare from Tine.

"She and Frostbite tried to spill my chocolate batch on my fur about what, nine, ten months ago now?" Bunnymund said looking at the Lokcore. Roux looked at him from the corner of her blue eyes. She finally let go of the winter sprite and the autumn sprite before glaring at the Easter Bunny.

"Ten months. And yer' was the one who push me into the dye, mate," she said standing up as she kept eye contact with Bunnymund. Tine gave a small look to Jack and Fallo before Valen spoke up.

"Hey, um... we're going to be in the toy factory part with the yetis, ok? Um, we'll leave you two to your little… um, disagreement center. We'll promise not to wreck anything." All four youngsters walked away slowly to the toy area, Valen adding under his breath, "harshly." Jack smiled a small bit of a smile at the twins.

Bunnymund stood where he was, his fists clenched. "Well, it wouldn't have happened in the first place if you and Frostbite hadn't thought of the prank and went in the first place! And besides that," Bunnymund stepped right in front of Roux, ignoring their new 'five feet stay away rule' and as close enough for his nose to touch hers. "What are you truly and exactly here for, _Little Red_?" he asked, making Roux growled at the nickname.

"Hold yer tongue, _Kangamundroo!_" she said, her teeth bared.

"It's **Bunny**mund. E. Aster **Bunny**mund. At least I have a full name," he said, the both of them circling each other as if they would pounce in seconds for each other's throats.

"I have a full name, I just chose not to use it," Roux responded, stepping closer, her eyes narrowed deeply. Bunnymund growled a bit, both of them pausing. They could have kept that pose for hours if it wasn't for the fact that the others Guardians had come in.

"OK, WHO LET ROUX AND BUNNYMUND STAY ALONE TOGETHER! THIS WAS THE REASON WE HAD THE KIDS BE KEPT AN EYE ON BY THEM!" MiM yelled, grabbing Roux's and Bunnymund's attention. Jack, Fallo, Valen, and Tine looked in from the toy factory with some of the yetis.

"Oh, we weren't supposed to do that?" Jack said, putting on a sheepish smile. Pitch face palmed his forehead as Tooth giggled a bit.

"Ok, Roux, Bunnymund, you two get back to your boundary level before I decide to shoot you two with love arrows," Cupid said, crossing his arms. Roux and Bunnymund looked at him before backing away from each other quickly. "And we decided that each of us should go into pairs to patrol the areas that Summor doesn't have under summer yet, and call the rest when seeing him."

"I call either Sandy or North, mate!" Bunnymund said, standing up rightly. Sandy shook his head and made a picture above his head that looked like the number two, a pair of humans, and an idea bubble. "What?" Bunnymund asked, not getting the message.

"We already made up zhe pairs," North said. "And you aren't exactly going to like it, but its best we got."

"Pitch's with Sandy, MiM's with north, I'm with Cupid, Fallo and Jack are with each other once we replace Jack's staff and Fallo's ball and the twins are with each other of course, Scribblebrickle will be the one here staying in the control room, so that leaves…," Tooth said, smiling apologetically. Bunnymund and Roux looked at each other before snapping their heads back at everyone else.

"NO!"

"Oh come on now, this could be your guys' chance to let all the anger against each other out, that and um… you two **are **actually the perfect patrol group," Valen said, earning a smack by Tine. "And besides, Fallo and Jack could be with you while they're stuff's being replaced."

Roux and Bunnymund glared at each other before looking away again. "And if either of you complain, Pitch won't be the only one living on the moon with me," MiM said, crossing his arms. Roux and Bunnymund mumbled "Agreed" before Tooth flew to the globe.

"Ok, so which areas does each pair patrol first?"

* * *

Me: *smiles* Ok, I'm really proud of the repeating joke I made.

Bunnymund: What?

Me: The play-on-words joke.

Bunnymund: I don't see it.

Me: How can you not see it!? It's so easy!

Bunnymund: I just don't.

Me: Ok, this is why Roux is the perfect patrol partner for you. She's tons of fun, and you're no fun at all.

Bunnymund: what did you just say?

Me: Please Review everyone!


	3. The Deal

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Bunnymund…"

"OUT OF ALL THE GUARDIANS THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN PAIRED UP WITH, IT **HAD **TO BE ROUX!"

"Bunny, calm down!"

"HOW EXACTLY ARE WE SUPPOSE TO WORK TOGETHER WHEN YOU HAVE MY PATROL PARTNER BEING ONE OF MY RIVALS!?"

Cupid slapped Bunnymund repeatedly until the Pooka finally decided to be quiet. MiM sighed quietly and placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "We thought it would be a perfect time for you and Roux to finally put your differences aside for once. This will be one of those times where Spring and Autumn will have to get along."

Bunnymund crossed his arms, still not pleased. Roux stood nearby in one of the doorways and played with a few leaves in her hands. MiM looked at her for a moment before saying, "To protect the children." Roux's ears perked up and Bunnymund knew that she didn't care now who anyone was paired up with as along as the kids were protected. "Plus, maybe if you two got along, you won't have to worry about the other destroying your work between, out and in, the Warren and Furan," Tooth said, hovering above everyone. Bunnymund sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I … guess that could be alright," Roux said quietly, her eyes not meeting Bunnymund's.

The Pooka held out his hand towards the Lokcore, his head down. "You don't try anything funny while we're working together, and I'll let your foxes and you in the Warren," he said. Roux looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand. "No egg bombs at me, or fighting in front of the kids around the area, and I'll let you in the Furan," was her reply.

"Deal."

* * *

Me: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm still thinking of ideas for my other fanfics and up-comings folks. I'm only one person, people.

Bunnymund: Nothing more to say?

Me: Everyone review. No harsh complaints please. If you have any helpful ideas with this, go ahead and say them.


	4. Flashback

Holy Gods of old Greece, I needed to update this!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Roux cut her tree sword into the trunk of a nearby tree, making the group of four's way through the dense forest they were going through. Fallo and Jack were traveling through the tree branches, jack leaving an icy path, while Bunnymund wasn't far behind.

It took Jack sometime to notice it, but the Guardian of Fun did, in fact notice that there was a rather… odd atmosphere around them. He noticed that it also didn't have to do with the Dragon of Summer changing the season's course and unbalancing, but a rather…. crowd relating. Part of it was just the fact he's been exposed to how Bunnymund and Roux react to each other, so it was similar to tense, and whenever he himself makes it snow on Easter. Another part of it was the part he noticed strangely.

Was it just him, or was Roux glancing over towards Bunnymund a lot?

Jack tried to hide a chuckle in his throat. Ok, granted, he would expect her to do so if it had been anger, or even jealousy, but for some reason, the looks seem to be more of…. 'Longing? Was that the right word?' Jack thought, sliding down to another tree branch. 'Maybe admiration? No, no that wasn't right. Hmmm, maybe…. Uh…. No, not that. Respect perhaps, could be that. Nah, far off looking defiantly. Longing sounds best actually.' Jack found himself smiling as he caught the Lokcore doing it again. Maybe there was a need to break the ice. (I swear, no pun intended!)

Roux glanced over at the Pooka again, taking note of his ear twitching at each sound in the forest. Every now and then, she would smile a bit at some memories, only to look straight ahead and frowning. It was… odd to say the least. She didn't even know half the time why she smiled at _those_ memories.

Jack coughed loudly to get his comrades attention. "So, I've been wondering for some time, if there was anything between you and Roux that you didn't tell me Bunny," he said, earning a confused look from the Easter bunny.

"What do you mean 'between' me and Little Red?" Bunnymund said, a strange growling in his tone. Roux looked at Jack too, though in her case, she was struggling not to smile. "Trust me mate, there's no such thing as that."

"Kangamundroo, me lad, you don't remember that time we got trapped in a cave because of a rockslide?"

Jack and Fallo looked up at this, both wanting to hear more. "When was this?" Fallo asked, hopping to another branch.

"Before you became a Guardian, mate. If I remember correctly, Kangy,…"

"Call me that again, mate, and I will rip you!" Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, though it seemed Roux ignored this and continued.

"It had been the first time we had ever worked together. Heck, it had been just two years after I had become 'e Guardian. We had gotten into another argument while we took a refuge in a cave that we had found in them mountains. _**You**_ leapt out at me in anger, which later caused the landslide," Roux said, struggling even more to not smile.

"What do ya mean _**I**_ caused it? You were the one you was yelling at the top of your lungs!" Bunnymund said, seeming to struggle against the urge to strangle the female.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Jack yelled out, a smirk on his face. "Can't we just go into a flashback and then break into song out of nowhere while in the middle of it?" Fallo, Roux, and Bunnymund all looked at him at that last part.

"What?" Fallo asked, tilting his head confused.

"Hey, it's what all those classic kids' movies do."

"Let's just go with the flashback part, ok lad?"

_Flashback-About 2,000 years ago- (Holy Undead Rouges of World of Warcraft, that's a long time!)_

"_I'm telling warning you right now, mate, you're really crossing the line!" Bunnymund yelled, already standing up and boomerang at hand. _

"_Well, I wasn't the one who decided to get lost in the middle of winter, in the Himalayas of all the places, and then say everything will be alright!" A far younger Roux yelled back. It seemed that Roux's blue markings came in later in her Guardianship. _

"_I wasn't the one who decided to waste the only snow globe North gave us to get your little minion back to the others!_

"_I wasn't the one who didn't make sure he could use his little tunnel trick to get us somewhere we knew!"_

"_I haven't entirely figured out how that worked yet!" Bunnymund folded his arms across his chest, looking away from Roux. _

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a second!" Jack Frost said, interrupting the flashback. "Explain how that works? Or worked? Bunny, you know how to do that now, why not back then?"

Bunnymund looked strangely amused at this. "The thing that some people don't bloody know about Halloween and Easter, mate, is that both are about 2,000 years old. Roux and I are as old as our holidays. Not that I can say that Little Red's day is a holiday."

Roux growled and bared her teeth.

"But back then, both of us were still sort of new to our powers. Barely two to three years into our Guardianships back then."

"Ok, so back to the flashback?" Fallo asked, sitting against a tree trunk.

"Of course."

_Back to Flashback-_

"_Ok, come on now, Kangamundroo, you wouldn't actually hit a girl, would ya lad?" Roux said, smirking up at the giant bunny. She placed her paws at her hips, daring him to do so. "But then, it is all your fault. Ya got us lost here, while Pitch is out there causing mayhem in this stupid Dark Age, mate!" _

_Bunnymund narrowed his spring eyes and stepped closer to her. "Says the fox pup that hadn't even finish her Guardianship coming before running out of the room for no reason. I'm surprise you're still even considered a Guardian." Roux frowned, her ears lying flat against her head. _

"_Look, __**kangy**__, I don't care at this point if you're even going to even do a little tutu dance with all that little cutesy, poor excuse of a tail, and your stupid, over-grown, kangaroo ears to humiliate or even…"_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

_Next thing either of them knew, Bunnymund had pinned Roux against the cave wall with a heavy thud while Roux tried to bite at his neck. Yelping in pain when she bite his arm, the Pooka returned by kicking her in the stomach. Roux returned this by pinning him against the ground, her teeth bared and ready to wound him until both of them noticed the sudden, and noisy, disappearance of light from the cave entrance. Bunnymund tried to see what had happen, only to hear Roux gasped. The Lokcore looked in shock at the pile of rocks that blocked the only exit and entrance. Bunnymund manage to push her off to see the damage. _

"_Oh great, look what ya done now, mate!" He yelled, looking at her while pointing to the rockslide. _

"_What do ya mean what I did, this is your fault, lad!" _

_The fighting began all over again. This time leaving more wounds on each of the fighting parties. _

_4 to 5 hours later….._

_Roux bandaged her broken wrist while Bunnymund groaned in pain with his face on the ground, one of the fists pounding it with each long painful whimper/groan while the other protected a part of him that he had regretted having being kicked in. The rest of his body seemed to be covered in bites and claw marks while Roux's was mostly covered in bruised and cuts. _

"_Why out of all the damage… Why?!" he yelled, lifting his head with an expression of pain. _

"_Roux, 1, Easter Kangaroo, 0." Roux looked over at him with a smirk, leaning against the cave wall. There was some silence between the two, besides of course the small whimpers of pain that Bunnymund was making after having been kicked unsuspectedly at the last moment of their fight in the place of where the sun didn't shine to bright. _

"_So, Kangy, any idea on how to get out of this bloody place?" Roux asked, looking around the cave they were probably going to be stuck in for almost a week. _

"_Little bit busy on grieving in pain of the fact of you kicking me in the batteries, Fox Pup."_

_Roux huffed and looked over at him. "Oh come on, lad, it hadn't been that bad," she said, getting up and walking over towards him. Bunnymund glared over at her before slamming his down onto the ground along with his fist. Roux rolled her blue eyes and crawled over him. Bunnymund's eyes widen at this and lifted his head enough to look at her. _

"_What in the bloody name of the Outback are you doing!?" _

"_Well, you're being a drama bunny," she started, sweeping her tail under his chin. _

"_YOU'RE NOT A BLOODY BUCK THAT JUST GOT KICKED IN HIS PRIVATES!"_

_Roux continued as if she hadn't heard him, saying, "And I meself don't have a plan on how to get out of here. And in case you haven't noticed, mate, __**we're in the freaking Himalayas.**__ Neither of us are built for this type of cold. Might as well as try to stay warm since we got no fire wood to start a fire. Now lay down on your stomach, lad, if you're tippy-toes to stay warm."_

_Bunnymund rolled his eyes, but never less laid down on his stomach, though curled up in a slight pain still. It seemed like hours before Roux felt the Easter Rabbit shift a bit under her. "What now, mate?" she asked, looking rather annoyed since she was about to go to sleep in boredom. Bunnymund pawed at her moving tail, a rather strange curious look on his face. _

"_Nice smooth fur, Foxy." _

_Roux blinked for a moment before moving so that she was just beside him…. and rubbing against his shoulders. "Same to you, Fluffy."_

_Bunnymund later got a smack on the back of his head._

"_And don't call me Foxy, mate."_

Jack seemed to be laughing while Fallo looked like he had just been given the talk. Bunnymund looked sideways again, this time to avoid Roux's eyes. "Aww, did the Easter Kangaroo like how soft and smooth the Vixen of Halloween's fur was?" Jack asked, leaning against a tree while still laughing.

"Soft, no. It was defiantly not soft, mate. Rather rough, actually. But smooth, yes."

Roux gave a slight smile before walking on. "Good thing back then North, Sandy, and Toothy found out by the end of the week. Any more time with Kangy alone, and I'd gone crazy."

"Will you stop calling me that!?" Bunnymund yelled, glaring at her with a growl.

"Kangy, Kangy, Kangy, Kangy, Kangy Kangy, Kangaroo, Ka- wow!"

Bunnymund leapt at Roux, causing them to roll over in circles until a tree root sticking out caused them to finally stop with Bunnymund on top of Roux, and muzzles meeting each other. Fallo and Jack started to laugh, while Bunnymund pushed himself off of the Roux as she licked her lips.

Bunnymund looked over at the winter and autumn sprites and growled before throwing a boomerang at them. Jack pushed Fallo down to avoid being hit, causing it to get stuck in the tree. Bunnymund hopped up to get it before looking over at them. "You two mates ever mention this to the other Guardians, I'll make sure you two bloody regret it," he said.

"Oh come on, Roux wouldn't let you hurt us. Right Roux?" Fallo asked, looking over at the Lokcore. "Roux?" Jack and Bunny looked at her two, to see her standing up and still licking her lips.

"Roux are you ok?" Jack said, confused at this behavior before looking at Bunny. "What's with her?" Bunnymund didn't answer, his eyes widen in terror and fear while his feet seemed ready to move in an instance. "Bunny?" Fallo tugged Jack's hoodie and pointed to Roux. She was on all four paws, her ears perked, and her eyes filled with what looked like hunger as she prowled closer to them.

"Pooka….such…. long… time," she growled.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund yelled out, hopping into the trees as Roux ran past Jack and Fallo after the Pooka. The two younger Guardians went after her, trying to get her to stop. Fallo grabbed her tail while Jack tried to send a path of ice her way to make her slip, though it seemed Roux's claws dug into it. Out of nowhere, a ball of golden dust hit Roux and bounced back onto Bunny (Jack dodged and landed on his back) before landing in Sandy's hands as the Pooka and Lokcore fell straight to sleep. Behind Sandy, Pitch came out of a portal caused probably by one of North's snow globes.

"Well, looks like we just had perfect timing to end Roux's little hunt," The Boogeyman said, before looking at Jack and Fallo. "Maybe you two would like to why you stood in one place on your patrol for so long?"

"We… um….we asked what happen last time Roux and Kangaroo worked together," Jack answered, getting up off his back.

"Yes, against me in the Dark Ages," Pitch said, his tone rather far off, making Jack think that he was thinking back to the Dark Ages. "Let me guess, that time they got stuck in a cave because of a rockslide?" Jack and Fallo both nodded. Sandy pointed to the image of Bunnymund and Roux together over his head while seeming to chuckle. Pitch chuckled as well, seeing this as a rather good joke. "Yes, I do find it amusing myself that their worst fears back then were both of them actually liking each other."

"Um….can you tell us what you two are-?" Fallo began to ask as Pitch and Sandy both picked up Bunnymund by the arms.

"MiM and North sent us. Everyone else is in the control room and pinpointing where Summor is. We were also tracking you four and saw you all staying in one place. Thought we should bring you all back. Besides, Halloween's coming up in America, isn't it?"

"Oh. Well… ok. We'll get Roux," Fallo said, lifting Roux up by her shoulders. "Talk about heavy." Jack joined in, Pitch whispering the North Pole into the snow globe and throwing it with one arm before the group dragged the Easter Bunny and the Fox of Halloween through the portal.

* * *

Me: Gods, I'm tired.

Jack: wait, so is that fact actually true?

Me: What fact?

Jack: Easter and Halloween both being about 2,000 years old?

Me: Yeah, I looked it up. It's about around that age. I figured to have everyone that had a holiday be the same age as the holiday that they represented. So, yes. That's true. And everyone who reads this review please… man I'm tired.


	5. Halloween

Again, I only own OCs.

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

"Everyone to the sleigh!" North said, leading the way to the sleigh. Bunnymund had a look of terror on his face as Roux looked at the sled uneasy.

"You know, North lad, my portals are faster…. Not to mention let ya have your feet on the ground," she said, looking inside it. "And I'm still not happy about Bunny having to be in the Furan." Bunnymund stood by the door, his arms crossed.

"At least in my case, mate, it's only to bloody help you, not that I'm at all happy about it," he said, his ears twitching. Tooth seated herself within the sleigh, her wings still fluttering.

"Oh, come on, you two! The sleigh's fun to ride!" Tooth said, Baby Tooth making cheerful noises. Sandy made pictures above his head as if agreeing with her while Jack smirked. Fallo seemed to be focused on the reindeer, as if studying on how they were moving. Pitch stood by Roux before looking at her and Bunnymund.

"I'd take the portals and/or tunnels," he said, casting a wary eye towards the sleigh before MiM caught him by the back of his clothing and forced him in.

"Oh come on, Roux. Don't tell me you're afraid of the sleigh just like Kangaroo," Jack said, raising a brown eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm not afraid of it, lad! I … I just like me feet on the ground!"

"Oh, please, Roux. You are scared of the sleigh," Tine said, smirking as she looked over at her from inside the sleigh. Valen was scratching little markings onto the sleigh's wood as he listened to the conversation before Cupid stopped him from the scratching. Roux crossed her furry arms in response to Tine's remark.

North grabbed Roux by the back of her neck all of the sudden and dropped her into the sleigh as Bunnymund, with as much dignity he would have left after this ride, hopped in.

"Everyone buckle up!" the Santa Claus everyone loved yelled to the other guardians, causing Roux to look around the sleigh.

"You finally installed seatbelts on this thing, mate?"

"It's still only for expression, Roux," Fallo said, excited as a little kid about to rid his first rollercoaster. Roux's blue eyes widen before gripping onto the closest thing she could get her claws into to as the sleigh began to move. This caused Bunnymund some discomfort.

"Get your ruddy claws off me!" he yelled, the sleigh picking up speed as the reindeer began to go into a full run. Roux shook her head, gripping onto the grayish blue Pooka even tighter as North led the sleigh through the loopy-loop part. Bunnymund dug his own claws into the wood of the sleigh as Fallo, Tine, Valen, Tooth, Cupid, and Jack all laughed as the ride continued. Sandy and Scribblebrickle, not being able to speak, just put their hands up in the air as MiM followed, laughing along. Pitch held onto the back framing of the front seat before him in terror.

"Oh, relax, you three! You need to learn to like the loopy-loops!" North said, laughing at the scared expressions of Bunny, Pitch, and Roux. All three gulped and all looked slightly disgusted for a moment.

"I hope you learn to like the smell of carrots, moon dust, sweet dreams, and whatever Roux ate in your sleigh if they come back up our throats!" Pitch yelled as he ended up all the way in the back of the sleigh. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel as the sleigh lifted into the air, the reindeer galloping in the air. Bunnymund opened one spring green eye to see Tooth, Tine, and Cupid all smirking at him.

"What the bloody blazes are you three looking at?" he asked, causing the Guardian of Love, his daughter, and the Guardian of Memories all to point at the quivering Lokcore that was still gripping onto him. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and tapped Roux on one of her shoulders. "Hey, Little Red, you can look now, the tunnel's over."

Roux opened one eye and noticed her grasps on her seasonal enemy (no food pun intended there for those readers who actually eat rabbit) before scooting away. The cold air hit Bunnymund hard as the warmth of Roux's dark red fur left, almost making him shiver. Pitch crawled up from his fallen position in the back of the sleigh, his normal black hair now a mess before he tried to smooth it out.

"Roux's tail portals. Next time. Defiantly." The Guardian of Fear said, himself looking a tad ill while Jack went and flew to side along the side of the sleigh. The Valentine Twins and Fallo all almost tried to join him before Tooth and Cupid stopped them from doing so. Valen looked back at Roux, Pitch, and Bunny, all three who were still gripping onto the wood railing or the back coverings of the seat in front of them, before pulling a grin.

"You know. I'd never thought that the three rivals would agree on this one thing. All of them don't like the sleigh."

"Skip not liking it lad! I completely hate it!" Roux said, breathing heavily as she keep looking over the sleigh's edge.

"Here, here!" Pitch agreed, Bunnymund only nodding. Jack chuckled at this as North searched through his robes to find a snow globe.

"Ha-ha! Here snow globe! Take us to the Furan!" North said to the object in his hands as the image inside it turned into the home of the Lokcore before throwing it in front of the sleigh to make the portal. North sped the sleigh up towards it, going through the portal in mere seconds.

Bunnymund quickly got out with almost everyone, though it was more wanting to get away from the ride than the excitement that everyone else besides himself, Pitch, and Roux had always felt when they rode the sleigh. Pitch was the last to come out of the sleigh, in fact, though it was more due to the fact of being in the back and probably had the need to lose his lunch by the look on his face. Tooth and Baby Tooth both hovered over the ground, looking in amazement with the others beside Roux and Fallo at the sight of the Furan. Even Jack, who had been here in person before the others, and Scribblebrickle, who worked beside Roux and Fallo, looked around in amazement, in Scribblebrickle's case, moved around. Bunnymund widen his eyes at the sight of the leaves falling and changing colors at such perfect, blending speed.

It took a moment for all of them to realize that there were four foxes in front of them with some leaflets. Jack looked closely at each, not seeing them before surprisingly. One was an old male tree fox with dark blue eyes like Roux herself, light grey fur, dark brown markings, and little streaks of white in his fur. He seemed to have a bit of a limp on the leg. The fox beside him was also male, along also being a tree fox, but had a more brownish tint to his fur and black markings while his eyes were dark like Roux's eyes, but green. The third fox was a female red fox, a lighter red than Roux, had a small fur tuff on her forehead compared to the vixen of Halloween eyes, bright orange eyes, and dark brown markings. The last was a white female artic fox, with light, almost pale crystal blue eyes, no tuff, a dark blue dorsal stripe, and pale, icy blue markings.

The elder male limped up the group before speaking directly to Roux with a Scottish accent. "Ma maw, are 'e crowd wi' ye are guests?" Roux smiled and bend down lower to him.

"They are more than guests for the moment, Rabbie. They will be helping us with the preparations for Halloween," she said, smiling as she gently patted the fox's head. Bunnymund twitched his ears for a moment. If he knew his Scottish words right, the words 'ma maw' meant…

"Well zhen, let's go and help the preparations!" North yelled, leading the way before Roux grabbed the back of his robes. "Vhat?" North asked, looking confused.

"Preparations are this way, mate."

Roux walked with the other foxes, each one introducing themselves. The elderly one was Rabbie of course, which was the Scottish name for "Robert," and was the command leader for the foxes of spring. Seumas, the other male fox and whose name was the Scottish name for "James," was the command leader for the summer foxes (because someone had to keep an eye on the other foxes on their summer break to make sure they didn't do anything stupid or dangerous that would threaten the other foxes and leaflets). The female red fox was Nandalia, Australian for "fire," was the command leader for the autumn foxes. Koleyn was the artic fox, her name Australian for "winter" (Jack thought this was reasonable), and was, of course, the command leader for the winter foxes. Each of the four acted as Roux's second-in-command. Nandalia and Seumas turned out to be born in the same litter while Koleyn was the youngest of all four of them.

"Wait a second, so… then all the fox minions are allowed to have their own children?" Jack asked, walking by Koleyn.

"Of course, mate. In fact, some of the other minions are descendants of the previous command leaders," Nandalia said, the only one of the four to have an Australian accent.

"What about their parents?"

"We a' have the same maw," Koleyn said, climbing up Jack's body and resting on his shoulders. "We have no faither."

"Wait, wait, how does that work exactly? I mean, that's just impossible, even in a Guardian's sense. And trust me mate, we Guardians can do a bunch of bloody things that can seem impossible to anyone else," Bunnymund ask.

"I have to agree vith Bunny. If you have mother, why no father?" North asked, looking at each one of the foxes in general. Tooth on the other hand had another question.

"You're all brothers and sisters?"

"Only the command leaders," Seumas said, walking close to Roux, who picked him up.

"You see, lads and lassies, when a command leader dies, our birth mother gives birth suddenly to another one is born to take his or hers place. None of us know why, it's just been that way since the beginning," Rabbie said as he was picked up by Roux as well.

The other Guardians were silent for a second for a moment, some of them looking at each other while Cupid, Bunnymund, and Jack were looking at Roux. Valen was the first to ask a rather stupid question. A reasonable question, granted, but in its own way kind of stupid.

"Who's the birth mother?"

Bunnymund face palmed himself while Cupid sighed at his son. "It's obvious, Valen," he said, looking over at the red-haired teen looking sprite.

"Well?"

"Me, lad," Roux said, not meeting anyone's eyes. MiM sighed and picked up Nandalia for the Lokcore. "I'm not sure how I'm able to do it without a mate, but I'm able to. But only to four, one for each season, until one of them dies." Bunnymund looked over at MiM, who replied immediately to the Pooka's expression.

"I didn't give her that power, if that's what you're wondering. I don't know why that happens either myself. I was just giving her some company to help the loneliness she was dealing with, and that was what happened. I wasn't exactly planning for it to become a little power of hers to do… well… _that," _he said, turning back to Roux, who was stroking the three foxes in her arms.

Jack paused for a moment, giving Koleyn the chance to join her brothers and sisters. "So… technically, you can reproduce… by yourself? With … no one else needed?" he asked, looking somewhat weirded out.

"In… a way," Roux answered, hugging all four of her "children." Tooth hovered near her as they approached the preparations. "It doesn't happen if I want another kit, which trust me, four at a time is enough to handle, mate. And … well, don't get me wrong, each one of these lads and lassies have a special place in my heart, they are technically me sons and daughters, but sometimes I just wonder why I always have to give birth to have another in their position after they die."

"It's almost making copies of yourself. Just, well… each one varies in looks more, they grow up… and…are… different in a way," Tooth said, taking Baby Tooth in her hands in the almost same motherly manner Roux was holding Rabbie, Seumas, Nandalia, and Koleyn. Roux nodded, smiling at the four in her arms. Bunnymund twitched a bit as Rabbie rested his head on the Lokcore's shoulder. The Pooka realized that Rabbie was probably at the end of his days, which would mean that another spring command leader would be born soon. The others must have realized this too, for there was a strange silence before Tine gasped and grasped Jack's arm at the sight that was before the group.

Before them were thousands of foxes of different kinds and leaflets of different colors were gathering tricks and pranks of all sorts into various bags, along with treats, Halloween décor, all sorts of things. It was like seeing a bunch of leaf cutter ants bringing leaves to an ant hill.

"All right, mates. Let's get to it, these Halloween preparations aren't going to spread around their needed places on their own!" Roux said, letting the four command leaders join the other foxes and leaflets before running to help them, the rest of the group in tow.

It was actually much like Easter two years ago, except there were more Guardians helping, and Pitch wasn't the enemy this time. So more time actually past for them. Bunnymund, Jack, and Tooth helping the minions place the items in the bags, Jack making paths and making sure none of the foxes and leaflets slipped, Tooth flying the items up and Bunnymund lifting the minions up so that they could have the joy of placing the item they were carrying into the bags themselves, something that he noticed quickly.

In fact, there were a lot of things in the amount of time that Bunnymund noticed. One was that the foxes seemed to like it when they accomplished filling up even one bag, especially the last fox to put a prank, trick, treat, or whatever in it. It was almost as if they were ready to throw a party for when they accomplished it. He was almost sure some of them would if it wasn't for the fact of the other bags. Two was that while his egglets had only feet, he finally got a good look at the leaflet to see that they had hands, but they didn't really use them except to hang onto a branch or something. The leaflets would just roll the item they were bringing to the bag with their bodies. Three was that, though he wouldn't admit he was looking, Roux's motherly manner that was shown towards the command leaders went beyond just those four. That sort of manner also was shown towards the other foxes, though not all of them he would notice at times, and to many of the leaflets. He especially noticed she would always help the younger ones. Four was that the Lokcore had a really nice smell every time she past him. Ok, well, maybe not exactly nice, it kind of smelled like vinegar in a sense, but there was also a touch of the smell of nice warm chocolate, caramel, and most of all, out of all of it… apples. Bunnymund tried not to grin at this fact. He actually would have never think that Roux would have a mostly fresh picked apple sent to her. Not that he minded, actually, it kind of made her a bit appealing… not to mention adding to the fact of how she would wag her tail each time her was close to the fox kits… Five was that he realized exactly how long it took him to realize how cute Roux's ears were. Six was that she had really nice hips. Seven was…

Wait, when did he start thinking of Roux being attractive or even appealing to him? Bunnymund lifted a tiny fox kit that had a caramel apple the size of its head in its tiny paws up to the bag. Perhaps it was because of finally being allowed into the Furan. It took him a minute as he put the fox kit down that the final bag was full and being transported by portal.

"Ok, now mates! Now before we get to Halloween tonight, who here would like a potion? Kangamundroo, you'll need one either way," Roux said, carrying a rather sickly yellow looking drink.

"Um… what does it do?" Valen said, looking at it wary.

"Hmm… to put it best, it makes you look more human in a way. This way it gives the ankle-biters more of the idea that you have a costume on and they'll also be convinced about it."

"Not it."

"I'm cool."

"We're ok."

"Not needed."

"Totally fine with what I got."

"I might need it," Tooth said, hovering towards Roux, Bunnymund following her.

"Why do I need to drink it?" he asked, crossing his arms. Roux smirked at him, her eyes sparkling as if she knew something he didn't.

"You want to explain to kids why the Easter Bunny is walking around on Halloween? It's ok if you're caught on Easter, mate, but trust me, it's kind of odd if ya go like… well, yourself." Roux handed him a glass of the potion and then a glass of it to Tooth before getting a glass of it herself. "Drink up."

Everyone else watched the three of them drink their glasses at the same time, and in a matter of seconds, a glowing light, and a moment of blindness, all jaws almost dropped. Tooth was no longer hovering in the air, but standing on the ground wearing a long green and purple medieval dress with an emerald tiara and long brown hair. Only her skin color, eyes, and wings stayed the same, except for the fact her wings stopped moving. Cupid seemed to be in a daze. Bunnymund still had his ears, tail, markings, which appeared more like tattoos now, and spring green eyes, but now had a pale tan skin with spikey hair more messy than Jack's that was the same color as what his fur had been. He still had his boomerang and armor, but was now wearing a white tank-top, a brown belt, and dark blue jeans with dark green tennis shoes. And of course had freaking hot muscles. **(You are welcome fan girls all over the world.)** Roux still had her tail, fox ears, and blue eyes, but now had skin with a tan that rivaled Bunnymund's, long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair with highlights of dark red, a much curvier structure, and was wearing an Irish dancing dress that had her autumn markings with a carved pumpkin in the middle of it, high stockings and black shoes.

Everyone was silent again for a moment at this transformation until Cupid spoke up.

"Ok, that's it. I'm getting Tooth's number."

Tooth blushed heavily while Tine rolled her eyes and Valen looked at his father in an odd expression. Bunnymund rolled his eyes while Roux shook her head. Jack and Fallo however had their attention on the once Lokcore and Pooka looking Guardians while everyone else had their attention if Cupid and Tooth would make a good couple.

"You know, Cottontail, you and Roux-Roo look like the perfect 'surfer dude and traditional Irish dancer' couple to ever been seen," Jack said, trying to hide his smirk behind an innocent smile. Fallo laughed and sat down on a nearby rock.

"I agree. You two actually do look like you could pull off being a couple in this form," he said, pulling his legs up and resting his chin on his knees. Bunnymund and Roux looked at the two for a moment before looking at each other.

Bunnymund looked at Roux at with high doubt of the idea Jack and Fallo had said but found himself staring at her long wavy hair, and blue eyes that had gone more human. And of course the mischievous smirk on her face that could rival Jack's. Bunny must have started to smirk, because Roux rolled her eyes.

"No way in the name of Halloween, mate," she said, pushing Bunny back on the nose. Tooth looked nervously at her new self before asking, "How long does this potion last?"

Roux thought for a moment before answering. "Usually a week, sometimes up to a month. Longest time I know of, lassie, had been about one month and two weeks," she said, her fox ears twitching. "It doesn't affect with any powers, so you could still fly, and make tunnels and all that. You're just more visible."

"Oh, that's good to know, mate," Bunny said, crossing his arms.

"So now we go?"

"Yes North, we can go."

-Later, in Burgess-

Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, and Sophie all ran to collect their Halloween treats when they felt a familiar chill in the air. It took them only a few seconds to follow it to a group of some familiar faces and more playing a few pranks.

Jamie, dressed up as a zombie, waved his hand towards the Guardian of Fun he knew. "Jack! Hey! Jack! Over here!" Jack lifted his head and laughed as he flew towards the young boy and his friends.

"Hey Jamie, out trick-or-treating?"

"You bet! It's a lot warmer though, Mom and Dad almost didn't let us out in our costumes," the now 12 year old said. "But I wanted to help Sophie get more candy this year before I'm considered too old for Halloween. So why are you and the other Guardians here?"

Bunny went over as Sophie, now 4 years old, ran over to him in her bunny costume before she looked up at him in shock. "Easter bunny?" she said, staring up at him confused. Bending down and touching the blond child's nose, Bunnymund answered, "Yep, just with a more human look, little ankle-biter."

The other kids looked at him and Tooth confused as well. "What happen to you and the Tooth Fairy?" Pippa asked, walking up to Tooth in her pirate outfit.

"Roux gave them and herself a potion so that they could blend in a little bit for Halloween," Cupid said, standing behind Tooth as she tried to hover a bit.

"Holy cow…. Is that Cupid?" Cupcake asked, her pink outfit making her stand out from the crowd. Cupid smiled and bowed with grace.

"In the flesh and bone. May I also present my son and daughter Valen and Tine?"

Valen and Tine took a pause from throwing candy at each other and smiled at the kids. "Who mean the Valentine kids?" Monty said, fixing his glasses.

"Wait, wait, who's Roux?" Claude asked, looking around. Bunnymund stood up, looking confused a bit.

"Who mean you kids don't know the Fox of Halloween, the Guardian of Tricks?" Tooth asked, Sandy behind her making a picture of Roux over his head. Fallo lifted his ghost costume over his head in confused while Scribblebrickle shook the area around where his neck would be.

Jamie shook his head, but then pointed to Scribblebrickle and Fallo. "I know them though. The Headless Horseman and the Ghost Candy kid."

"Actually, I'm the guardian of Treats, Fallo Autumn, and the Headless Horseman is the Guardian of Stories, Scribblebrickle. Oh, and Pitch's here along with Man in the Moon in case you haven't noticed," Fallo said, smiling before he stuffed a bunch of candy in his mouth.

"Wait-"

"Don't worry, he's on our side this time, Jamie!" Jack said, noticing the look on the kid's face. Jamie relaxed before looking around. "But who's Roux still? I've never seen any kind of Fox-like spirit of Guardian."

Bunnymund turned towards Roux at the sound of her stepping towards the trees and bushes they had took cover behind while pulling their pranks, her face turned away to hide her expression. His rabbit ears however, took a little hint of sobs.

"Wait, what about that woman that always dresses up in that Irish dancing dress and with those fox ears and tail? She always pull pranks on everyone," Caleb said, pointing to Roux. She turned around, her ears perked and her blue eyes narrowed strangely, as if she had been heavily insulted.

"Aye, mates. That's me, though I think it's just the fact the potion I drink for this day makes me visible to the grown-ups as well," she said, her ears now flat against her head as she tossed a mud ball in her hand. The other Guardians looked at each other in questioning, the same thought in their heads before Bunny noticed Sophie walking towards Roux with a chocolate bar in her hands. Once in front of Roux, the little child just stared at her in curiosity.

"Easter bunny girlfriend want candy?"

Everyone just stared at Sophie at that, her arms raised with the chocolate bar in her hands up to offer to Roux. Bunnymund didn't know to either thank the little ankle biter about trying to cheer the Lokcore up, or be slightly disgusted at the fact she thought that Roux was his girlfriend. Roux stared down at the 4 year old before picking her up.

"Sorry, little darlin bairn, but I'm no girlfriend of Bunny," she said, holding Sophie as she herself took the candy and turned into an entirely chocolate cookie with a marshmallow inside before giving it back to the little girl. Jack grinned as he saw Bunnymund's face relax and give into a soft smile.

….

"Come on, I think Mom's still waiting for Sophie and I."

The group had ended up spending the last hour helping their little hard-core believers on trick-or-treating while the kids in return helped with the pranks they were playing. Now, after making sure the other kids had gotten home safely, and Sophie now having fallen asleep in Bunnymund's arms after the he and Roux had argued in whispers who would carry her, the Guardian group and Jamie were bring the brother and sister home.

"Hey, Little Red, will you stop doing that?" Bunny whispered as Roux cooed over the sleeping Sophie for probably the fifteenth time. Roux huffed before smiling and cooing over the little girl all over again.

"The wee little lassie, she's just like Koleyn as a kit but she has no fur. It's just so adorable, mates," she said, moving Sophie's blond bangs out from over her eyes. "And she's such a sweet little bairn."

North patted Bunny on the shoulder and gave him what seemed to be a knowingly smirk. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes at the Santa Claus before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Roux, by any chance, where's the Furan?" Jack asked as they all approached the back door. He could already feel the air conditioning in side from where he was walking. "What in the world do you mean by that?" Tine asked, flipping parts of her pink hair. Jack smirked at her before catching Cupid's look.

"Well, think about it, Lovey-Dovey. The Warren's under Australia, North's workshop is at the North Pole, Sandy has his in the sky, Toothy's somewhere in the jungles, I'll never remember which ones, Scribblebrickle's… library, no offense Scribble," Jack said, putting his hands up. Scribblebrickle just shrugged and waved it off. Jack continued, "Is in France, Fallo hangs out there, the forests of England, and the Furan when he's not busy, I stay at the lake I drowned in, and if I'm right, you, your father, and your brother have your place in the temples on Mount Olympus with those other immortals. And Pitch is with MiM on the moon."

Tine looked thoughtful at this, her big dark green eyes making everyone notice their effect on Jack's reappearing smirk. Roux shook her head, Jamie and Valen stuck their tongues out, Bunny smirk at the thought of getting back at Jack for his pranks on him, and Cupid crossed his arms. Everyone else chuckled. Except for Sophie, who slept on in Bunny's arms.

"To answer your question, Snowy," Roux said, making Tine and Jack jump a bit. "The Furan is in Ireland. I'm really surprise you never found the cave entrance near the town of Cork, mate. Though I guess it _can_ be hard to find."

"Oh, well, that explains the Irish dancing dress."

"But then why do you have an accent that's mixed between Australian and Scottish if you live in Ireland?" Jamie asked, just as they reached the door. Roux seemed to have paused for a moment, as if in deep thought.

"Most Lokcores are from Scotland, lad. In fact, if I remember correctly, the largest clans is near Loch Ness and towards the border between Scotland and England. Every now and then, mate, you get one that has an English accent, but otherwis' you usually get a Scottish accent or a mixed accent with Scottish. That and for the Australian part? Um… I think my great-great-great grandfather was part of one of the few Australian clans of his time, but sadly all of the Lokcores in Australia are gone."

Jamie's reaction to this ended up having his jaw open and almost to the ground.

"Sorry about the history lesson there, mate."

Roux took Sophie from Bunny's arm and gave her to Jamie. "Think you can carry her lad?" she asked, kneeling over before the almost teenage boy. Jamie's response was a silent nod as he reached for his little sister. "Stay safe."

Roux got up and turned to see a smirk on Bunnymund's face. "What are you bloody looking at mate?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Bunny crossed his arms and titled his head to one side.

"Anything else about you'd like to tell us about yourself or your race?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Roux rolled her eyes and just went past him.

"I had nothing to do with the almost extinction of the Pookas, Kangaroo," she said, holding her head high. "You can blame the rest of the Lokcores, but you're never going to bloody blame me, mate." Bunny frowned as he noticed her walking towards the woods and the confused or stern expressions of the others.

"I was actually going to ask why you didn't decide to have the Furan in Scotland, closer to your own kind, Little Red. I thought Lokcores were actually close in family ties," he said. Roux had stopped at the moment he had said the words "Furan in Scotland," and clenched her fists.

"It's none of your business, mate."

"Now look here, Shelia, I'm not any expert on this, but-"

"I said, it's none of your bloody business!"

"Roux, calm down…"

"No, Toothiana, I'm not going to calm down until Mr. Short tail Kangaroo here gets the point! He has no bloody bus-"

"Roux…" Pitch said, his attention in the distance.

"Pitch, stay out of this!"

"Roux, your foxes are coming towards here," MiM said, his eyes also looking towards where Pitch was. "I think Pitch is sensing their fear."

Roux looked confused before she turned around and gasped. It seemed that all of the fox minions and leaflets were stamping to where the group was standing. Sandy looked at this in fright and was making a dream ball out of his dream sand in his hands at the sight of all the foxes and leaflets getting nearer. It took Jack a moment to notice that Bunny, Tooth, and Roux were back to their usual selves. It seemed everyone else only noticed this when Roux ran to stop them. Some stopped, overs ran right to the other Guardians, as if trying to get further away from something.

Soon the four command leaders for Roux appeared in front of the Lokcore female herself, Rabbie being carried by Seumas. Whispering were heard as the five all talked.

"Wait, wait, wait, what the heck is going on here? Why didn't the potion last as long as it should have?" Valen asked, looking confused while the more "adult" Guardians looked worried.

"Something not good is going on here, and it must have effect on potion," North said, his eyes on where Roux was. It seemed like hours before she stood up and faced the other Guardians, her breathing shaky and her eyes seeming to storm up, but her face set determined as if she was planning on some sort of revenge.

"What is it, Roux?" Fallo asked, lifting his ghost costume again.

"I'll tell you mates what. The Furan's gone. Summor destroyed it while we were out here to keep the Halloween day going in this heat he was making."

* * *

Me: *has head on keyboard * this… took…. 11 pages…. 11 freaking, pages to write, in almost two months' time! And yes, for you Jack Frost fans, I also added a little attraction between him and Tine. And for you Tooth fans that don't pair her up with Bunny (If there is any) I had a little bit attraction between her and Cupid. Now, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Help me with new ideas for the next chapter.

Review please.


	6. The Lokcore Clan of Loch Ness and Names

I only own OCs! Everything and everyone else belongs to DreamWorks!

* * *

Bunny crossed his arms as he watched the foxes and leaflets making themselves at home in _his_ Warren. Many of the foxes were digging dens and tunnels while the leaflets were climbing up onto the bushes and trees. Some of his eggs tried to follow the foxes into the tunnels out of curiosity of where the main den/ center was, only to be chased out by some of the playful pups. The idea of what the eggs had wasn't actually a bad one, they did say that the tunnels were kind of like meerkat tunnels.

Ok, so how did Roux's foxes and leaflets get into the Warren?

Well, since the Furan was gone, and until a new location for another home for the Lokcore and her minions was found, the minions had to stay somewhere while the Guardians were to look into more areas where they were getting hints of where Summor could be. North's workshop was too indoors and was cold out in the snow for the leaflets and the foxes that weren't built for the cold. Tooth's palace was too high above the ground for the pups, it'd be fishy about the number of foxes out in the open near Jack's lake, and Cupid's and the twin's house was more on a cloud than on a mountain.

So Roux and his minions ended up staying in the Warren.

In speaking of which, as Bunnymund looked around, where was that no good Lokcore? The Pooka made some of the egglets keep an eye on the foxes and leaflets as he followed Roux's sent from where he had last seen her in the Warren to his own little burrow/den. Bunny rolled his eyes and prepared himself for whatever prank she had set up inside. However, when he opened the door, Bunny's jaw almost dropped at what he saw.

**Meanwhile at North's workshop….**

North looked through at the globe carefully while the others were looking through anything (and arguing) that could hint where Summor was.

"Well, he _could_ be in the Himalayas. Try and knock out one of the coldest regions in the world," Jack said, sitting with his new staff in his hands.

"But then why would he target the Furan?" Tine asked, sitting next to him. "I mean, it's not the coldest of any of the homes of the Guardians. In fact, its climate is closer to the climate of the Warren than anything else."

Pitch seemed to be deep in though. MiM and sandy both looked through a few books of maps while Tooth and Fallo listened in on this.

"Well, he's probably trying to take fall out first," Fallo asked, playing with his new golden yellow ball.

"Yeah, but how does that help us?" Valen asked crossing his arms.

"Pookas."

Everyone looked towards Pitch. Sandy made a question mark above his head, asking for the Nightmare King to explain. Pitch sighed before looking gravely at all of them. "It makes perfect sense. You all saw what happened to Bunny when I helped those silly superstitious human villagers to wipe out all the other Pookas," he said, his index finger on his chin.

"Yes, but how does that help us with this?" Jack asked, looking confused at this.

"Summor might be trying to do the same thing to Roux. You've seen what she's like towards her foxes, and Lokcores are rather social creatures. When all other Pookas had been wiped out, Bunny nearly turned his back on everyone. Roux won't nearly turn on her back on everyone, she **WILL** and probably will do worse," the Boogeyman explained, causing everyone to look shock.

"But… how will we be able to make sure he doesn't hurt any of the Lokcore clans. There must be dozens of them!" Valen yelled, standing up straight.

"Actually, Valen, it's much more simply zhan you zhink. There are only six Lokcore clans. After the Pookas died out, zhe Lokcores began to lower in population," North said.

"And all Lokcore clans are currently in Scotland," Cupid said, now also looking at the globe, his eyes staring right at where Scotland was.

"We should get Bunny and Roux and tell them this," Tooth said, immediately flying up into the air.

…

Bunny looked over his possession before looking over at Roux, who was currently cleaning some pictures. He hadn't expected her to clean his burrow, though he guessed it had been a bit of a mess.

"You know, Kangy, you should really do some spring cleaning here once in a while. After all, you are in charge of Easter and _spring,_" Roux said, blowing off some dust that was on a picture. Bunny huffed before crossing his arms.

"Well, I am a bachelor Pooka bloke, mate. Cleaning doesn't really kick in for me as an instinct when it come to the burrow."

Roux smirked and looked over at the picture as she put it back. It contained some Pookas, all different colors. Honestly, if they had been in the right order, they could have made a short Pooka rainbow. Granted it was painted, though she had to give the artist credit, the detail was amazing. Most of them seemed to be kids, others teenagers, and out of all of them, were two adults. The female had black fur like the night sky and green eyes, while the male was somewhat a whitish blue with black and yellow spots, orange spring markings, and ruby red eyes. Many of the younger Pookas seemed to be girls, though Roux could pick out about three to seven boys. The teenage blue gray Pooka stood out the most to her, but that could have been because she already knew him as an adult. Turning the picture over, Roux found writing on the back, that said the following words,

"_**Elijah Aster Bunnymund,**_

_**Your father and I hope that whenever you feel alone on your job as a Guardian, that the picture of yours, Elaina's, Luna's, and Oki's 13th birthday will remind you that we'll always be by your side, no matter what."**_

Roux smiled softly at the words, not noticing Bunnymund's yelling as he stubbed his foot on the foot of his own coffee table. It was actually rather sweet on what the Pooka's mother had wrote. It took Roux a few seconds though to grasp a fact she had just been presented in this.

"Your first name is Elijah?" She looked over to look at Bunny as he rubbed his foot. Bunny looked over back at her before going over a taking the picture.

"So what if it is, mate? It's none of your bloody business," he said, placing it back in its proper place. Roux smiled a bit, glancing at the picture again.

"It's just nice to know, lad. I mean, everyone calls you either Bunny or Aster," she said, looking back at him. Bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe I prefer it that way."

"I like Elijah though…. It's… unique."

Bunny stared at her, his expression clearly questioning her taste in such a topic. Roux shrugged and pretended to examine her claws. "Well, it is to me, mate. After all, I'd never really hear a name like that before as a wee little lass."

"You never mention it to anyone though, ok?"

"No promises."

"Good enough."

Bunny began to walk towards the door to check on the rest of the Warren before his ears perked up at a sound outside. "What the-?"

"Bunny! Roux! We think we know where Summor's going next!" Roux perked her ears at the sound of Tooth's voice before following Bunny out the door.

"We think he's going to attack the Lokcore clans in Scotland," Cupid said, already with his bow and arrows ready.

"Well then let's go mates!"

…..Later in Scotland…

"Ok, how are we splitting up?" Bunny asked, looking at the map of Scotland.

"Same as patrol groups, but the twins are going with you and Roux while Scribblebrickle is going with Jack and Fallo," Cupid said before leaning closer. "We need someone to break you two up if you two get in a fight with each other and we need someone to keep Jack in line without causing too much trouble, so this was the plan we came up with before we went to get you and Roux."

"We'll take the Loch Ness clan. They're magic-fearing, but they'll trust any of their own kind that does magic any day over strangers to protect them," Roux said, her eyes narrowed as she looked towards the lake.

"Oh, well this is going to be nice," Valen said, readying his own bow and arrow as Tine did the same while looking around. "So, what do they do to strangers with magic?"

"Usually 'e big clans burn them or put them in a magic-proof cavern. I think they have a little magic as well, but they're too afraid to use it much," Roux said, making some of the others flinch not at what the other Lokcores would do, but that matter-of-fact tone that Roux said it in.

…

Tine and Valen stayed close to Bunny and Roux as the group went through the small village of Lokcores. Many gazed towards Bunny, most seeming to wanting to hunt him down while others paid more attention to Roux. Bunny had his boomerangs out in his paws as he gazed about. He was however surprised to see the ones looking at Roux seemed to back away in fear or growl as if she was an enemy. Ok, sure, he didn't see any other red Lokcores, but why were they treating her as a rival?

Roux led them to a female Lokcore with painted markings that looked like the leader before the red Lokcore kneeled down before standing back up. Bunny felt Tine's and Valen's confused gazes on him as Roux spoke in a language he wasn't familiar with to the other female Lokcore.

"_Ew eocm ni eapc. Ew eahv eocm ot awrn ouy fo na neemy htat si eocming ot esdtroy hte lcan. Ew eocm ot rpoetct," _was what had reached the Pooka's ears as Roux kept her head bowed to the other. It suddenly occurred to him that there was a pattern in this language, now if he could only figure out what it was to translate. His thoughts on this was interrupted when he noticed the look on the leader as Roux talked some more in this strange language (seriously, what's with this language thing?). Ok, well, first off he noticed that besides Roux, this leader was the only Lokcore he saw with blue eyes. All the other Lokcores had either brown or orange eyes. Second off, her expression seemed to be a mix of shock, anger, fear, confused, and… envy? Of what? Some sort of power or something that Roux was talking about?

Roux finally looked up and did some hand signal, saying "_Rfom hte Rguaidans nad hte Omon Psirit."_

Bunny studied the Lokcore clan leader again, leaning close to Roux. The leader breathed out, as if in a snort, before speaking with a steady, siren-like voice.

"_Ouy atke em sa a ofol? Usmomr Psirit ahs rganted su asfeyt sa olng sa ew ehlp ihm iwht ifgthing ihs neemies. Usmomr Psirit ahs ektp ihs owrd. Ew ektp uors. Ouy ont atke on elpac ehre! AWRRIORS!"_

Bunny took notice of several Lokcores charging at them with weapons as the four of them took out their weapons. Roux's tree swords and leaf dust came into use while Tine and Valen took care of the Lokcore warriors that were far off as Bunny easily defeated the ones that came at him with boomerangs and his Tai Chi fighting. However, when you have about fifty to almost one hundred Lokcores charging against only four enemies, the outcome is rather expected. Even if those four are Guardians.

"Tine! Valen! Get out of here and tell the others we're in trouble. Summor already made a deal with this clan, and if it's a trick, they fell for it!" Roux said, blocking off spears and swords that were aimed for the twins as they ran for it. "Bunny, you too! They'll try and tear you to pieces!" Roux felt a sudden wind pass her before she turned to see Bunny throwing a spear that had aimed at her back at its owner so that it wounded the shoulder.

"Not a chance of leaving you even more outnumbered, sheila," he said, kicking a few warriors back into the air as he received a kind smile from his fighting companion.

…

Rabbie opened his blue eyes as he looked around the center den of where the foxes had made their temporary home in the Warren, breathing heavily. Looking around, he noticed Seamus, Nandalia, and Koleyn were all seeming to have some sort of a nightmare. They were feeling their birth mother's fighting as well, just as he was. But he knew that by the time he managed to wake them up to get help, they'd probably be trapped and heavily wounded. Though they probably would either way even if he didn't try and wake them up. Getting up, with his limping leg now missing from the plight of the destruction of the Furan and wounded body, Rabbie hopped out of the dens and the Warren, heading to help his birth mother and temporary home host.

…..

Tine ran on the ground as Valen ran through the trees, her pink hair waving behind her as he tried to navigate through the branches. She could hear the fighting still behind her as her heartbeat quicken. They needed to get to the others quickly, before both Roux and Bunny got seriously hurt. Tine didn't care if they all as Guardians were immortal like the gods she had as her neighbors, being outnumbered like this could outweigh that. She could see her brother's red hair in the trees as they went to the next closest Lokcore clan they knew where help from the other Guardians were. Jack, Fallo, and Scribblebrickle should be there then, the first ones they would meet. Valen and Fallo could pass the message along after that while Jack and Scribble would follow her back to help Roux and Bunny. Yes, that would work great. That is, if this Lokcore clan wasn't attacking them as well.

…..

Bunny woke to find himself in a cave with the entrance blocked off with a rock, and Roux to the side of him unconscious. He found himself breathing heavily as he noticed her wounds. Trying to get up, he felt pain shoot through his legs before seeing the massive wounds running through his legs. Still, he crawled over to her and shook her.

"Little Red? Little Red, wake up!"

Roux opened her ocean eyes, first looking confused as she lifted her head, then cringing in pain by the feeling of her own wounds, then looking at Bunny as if she was trying to find something familiar. "We're in one of the magic-prove caves, I think, mate," she said, trying to sit up with difficulties. Bunny did the same, though his only wounds were on his legs for some reason while Roux had wounds all over. "I can't believe tha' they would ever believe a word Summor would say," Roux said after some silence, resting her head against the caved wall.

"I think I wouldn't either, mate, except I couldn't really understand what you had said to that leader Lokcore," Bunny replied, breathing heavily while looking at her. Roux gave a weak smile before closing her eyes.

"No, I didn't think ye would. Locaorenoya is a bit odd when you hear it, but it's rather easy to spell 'e words. Either way, I should have guessed she wasn't happy at seeing me at first glance." Bunny looked at Roux during all this, trying to catch her expression.

"Why though? Mind you as a Pooka, mate, I don't get to understand your kind due to… certain circumstances."

Roux smiled faintly before breathing out heavily, as if she had been holding her breath. "Well, how do Pookas earn their markings?"

Bunny looked at her confused before answering. "We used earn them by going through a ceremony to prove ourselves. The markings showed others our role in our tribes. Mine, for example, mate, would tell others I was a flora Warrior, one of the few warriors to control the plants to their advantages." Roux stared at him in interest during this. As the male Pooka stopped talking, the Lokcore sighed.

"In the case of Lokcores, only the leaders has markings, and they're dyed with in her or his fur. However, a Lokcore born with markings is either considered bad or good luck. If their fur is normal or black, they're considered good luck, and have a good chance of becoming a leader. In most cases, the current will betroth that Lokcore to his heir. However, the fur color red on any Lokcore is considered bad luck, and sometimes fortells horrible events that are about to occur," she said, crossing her arms in the end. Bunny lifted his ears at this.

"So that shelia was probably afraid you'd over throw her or something?" he asked. Roux nodded slowly, licking her wounds. "That's a loud of bloody rubbish. Just a bunch of bloody supertistion."

"It does have some meaning to it, Elijah," Roux said, staring at Bunny out of the corner of her eye. Bunny felt his fur stand on edge at the mention of his birth name. Roux continued. "That superstition started after a Lokcore with red fur over threw many Lokcore leaders, and he had to betroth many of his descendants until his line of rule was over thrown." Bunny looked over at her before looking towards the enterance.

"So, why?"

Bunny looked back at Roux. "Excuse me, Little Re- I mean Roux."

"Why don't you ever go by Elijah, lad?" Roux gave Bunny a curious glance as she scooted a bit closer to him. Bunny shifted a bit uncomertable before mumbling something. "What was that, Kangy?"

"Elijahisagirl'snameamongPookas," Bunny said, biting his lower lip. He perked his ears at the sound of giggling from the Lokcore. "It's not funny mate!" he yelled, turning around to meet Roux's face only for their noses to touch each other. Moving away from each other, the two sat in rather awkward silence.

"Hallowhain."

Bunny looked over at Roux again. "What?"

"Hallowhain, my full name is Rouxana Luna Macbethan Sainween Hallowhain," Roux said with a sigh before returning Bunny's look. "Only Scribblebrickle knows that my full name." Bunny looked confused at this before trying the name out himself in his mind before chuckling. Roux narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, mate, it's just… I've always figured that your last name was something like Ghostana or Vixey, or even just Sanhain and Hallowween, not a mix of the last two," he said, smiling. "It's rather… it's nice." Roux stared at him before smiling. "So, you're real birth given first name is Rouxana?" Roux nodded before looking down with a slight blush.

"When ma maw named me that, she was going for the meaning 'blood of the ivy flower.' It was one of the Lokcore meanings back then for it. My father, however, use to tell me tha' I could just go by Roux, which was back then in Locaorenoya meant 'red honeysuckle' and the French word for the color red still today," she said. Bunny smiled a bit before realizing something.

"So what does Roux mean now in this… 'Locaorenoya' language then?" he asked.

"It now means, 'the bloody red iris flower.'"

"It suits ya, shelia."

Roux looked at him with curiousity before noticing the Pooka shivering a bit. Bunny chuckled, now starting to see his breath in the rapidly cooling air in the cave. "I mean, really it does suit ya. I've yet to seen another red Lokcore like your self, mate, just as much as I've yet to see a pure truly red bearded iris outside the Warren, and mind you," he said, crossing his arms with a smirk. "I actually don't have that many red iris flowers. The name shows you're unique." Roux smiled before scooting closer to him with some difficulty. "So… care to tell me the pattern that's in this Locaorenoya language?" he asked, grateful for the warm of Roux's fur as she sat right next to him.

"Only if I get to tell the others that yer first name is Elijah," Roux said, a teasing smirk on her face. Bunny looked at her, debating on this.

"Ok, but Frostbite and Arrowboy aren't allowed to call me by it."

"Deal then, lad. Ok, so the trick of the Lokcore language is basically to-"

As Roux explained this all to Bunny, both Guardians failed to notice the patches of honeysuckle plants, daylilies, and sunflowers starting to grow in the cave at the far corner.

* * *

**READ THIS PART, ALL YE WHO HAVE ENTERED HERE. **

Me: by the way, for those of you who don't know, Sunflowers and Honeysuckle are the plant symbols for the summer solstice, and summer. Daylilies are summar flowers. So, **as a contest****, **I'm going to ask all you readers to guess what these flowers growing in the cave means.

Jack: What's the prize for them?

Me: The prize is they get to name a character that is going to be introduce in the next chapter. And it's only one character.

Jack: *is interested*

Me: And you're not allowed in this contest, Jack.

Jack: how do you know if I try to?

Me: *looks at him with a straight face* WinterloverFrostericehair* is your account/pen name. I hacked into your laptop** two weeks ago to figure for Tine what to get you for your Guardianship anniverisery this year.

Jack: *jaw is open* You what?

Me: Please review everyone!

_*If WinterloverFrostericehair is anybody's pen/account name for this or anyother website, I do apologize and wish to say I was only making this as random as possible._

_**Actually, Tine did this with my help while in one of the rooms in North's Workshop. We first made sure the other Guardians were busy and locked the door so that Phil or any other yetis would charge in on us. I just took full credit so that Tine wouldn't get grounded by Cupid.***_

_***You so owe Tine!_


End file.
